This invention relates to methods for making products from paper or similar sheet material, and deals more specifically with such a method for making a multipaged brochure, a return mailer, and an order form or other detachable page all combined into a single package adapted for use as an advertising piece or the like.
The paper package made by the method of this invention may be put to various different uses, but is particularly well adapted for use in connection with mail order advertising. In such advertising, it is desirable to supply a potential customer with information concerning the products or services offered for sale, an application or order form to be completed by the customer, and an envelope to be used by the customer in returning the application or order form to the advertiser.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved method for making a package of the aforementioned kind. In particular, an object of the invention is to provide such a method which involves a number of simple folding, perforating, adhesive applying and severing steps which are readily carried out by a forming machine on a substantially continuous web of sheet material as the web is moved continuously through the machine.